New Life Form
by Sora Labyrinth
Summary: In a word where Exorcist and demons don't exist. A secret facility called The Vatican work under the Government in analysing and creating new life forms and hiding it from the public. Rin, a species created from an unknown substance found on Pluto, was created as an experiment and as a weapon for the Vatican and the Government. Now at 15, Rin has had enough and has escaped.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, seeing as I can't say everything in the summary and that the summary has a word limit, I'm gonna explain everything here before starting the chapter.**

**Okay, so basically in a world where demons and exorcists don't exist there's a secret lab that works under the Government called The Vatican. And basically they work to try and discover new life forms. Mephisto, the director and Shiro Fujimoto, the one in charge of the 'new project'. Which is creating a new life form, which is Rin. (He hasn't changed or anything, he still has his blue flames, pointed ears, monster strength, sharp fangs and tail). **

**Anyway, 15 years later Rin escapes and is now on the run from the Vatican. (Also, Yukio is still Shiro's adoptive son, but like how he was working to become an exorcist at a young age, he's doing the same to join the Vatican, which he later does and helps Shiro).**

**I got the idea from the movie Splice and the anime Elfin Lied and then the idea came to me. I really should just stop and finish the other stories I have but I don't want to forget my ideas. So yeah..**


	2. The beginning

Footsteps could be heard racing down the hallways inside Vatican headquarters. Professor Fujimoto, along with Yuri Egin and a few others were called for a meeting in Mephisto's office.

Nobody was told what it was about but judging by the number of people that were called for the meeting, Shiro knew that it's going to be about some new idea or project Mephisto came up with. Don't get him wrong, Mephisto is a genius, he's the reason why we've been able to succeed in whatever our superiors throw at us. Some of our workers call him "The Trickster" because at times, he'd pull pranks on some of the workers or, one thing he's really good at is being able to manipulate people with his words. He truly is a tricky man, but a good leader.

Along the way, Yuri spoke up about what the meeting might be about. She'd said that one of her friends were assigned to examine a substance a group of investigators discovered in Pluto**(1)**. It was one of our greatest discoveries. Yuri had also said that her friend, Maoi, had also discovered that it has some form of unknown DNA. The DNA had Chromosomes similar to that of blue fire and something else that she'd never seen or heard of. It was a remarkable discovery, never in the years of the Vatican have they come across anything like this before.

The group had finally found the Directors office. Yuri did three light knocks before entering and the rest following, shutting the door behind them. "Ah! You're all here I see~" Chimed Mephisto with his usual grin. "Let's start the meeting, shall we. Please, take a seat" Said Mephisto as he motioned for the large table and chairs in the centre of the room. Everyone took their seats and waited for Mephisto to sit down as well and explain what he wanted to share.

"As you may have heard, the Vatican's investigating team's robot had discovered an unknown substance on Pluto. After further analysing the substance, Maoi has discovered that the substance has not only the Chromosomes for blue fire, but also the Chromosomes of an unknown organism".

There were some murmurs around the table about what Mephisto had just said. Shiro mentally rolled his eyes at those that were murmuring, obvious to the fact that they weren't listening to what Yuri was talking about on the way down here.

Then, a young woman came into the office with a laptop and wired it to the projector. "Everyone, to give you more detail about the matter before telling you what your assignment will be, I'll have Maoi explain things for you". As he finished, Mephisto rolled to the side on his wheelie-chair just as the projector came to life and showed images of DNA with some labels. "Thank you Mephisto. Everyone, what you see here is the DNA of the substance we found in Pluto. In this diagram you see some different colour Chromosomes, red, blue and green. The red is the Chromosomes for the blue flames, the green is the Chromosomes of the unknown organism". She paused for a moment, looking down at her laptop through her notes before continuing.

One of the workers, Chase, spoke. "If red is the blue flames and green the unknown organism then what's blue? We weren't told anything about another different Chromosome". Everyone nodded. It was true, they weren't told anything about it, not even a hint of it, which made Shiro curious.

"That's because it was discovered today. I found it but I couldn't place my finger on it. It was only until moments ago I realized what it was. It's some form of mutation". There were some gasps in the room, Shiro himself was shocked at what he'd just heard. It's common for mutation to occur in living things, but for it to occur in a substance in Pluto, no one thought something like that was possible. But then again, they have very little information about the planets that are in their solar system.

"Which leads to why I've requested your presence" Said Mephisto, rolling back to his side of the table on his wheelie-chair. "I'd like you, as a group, to try and create a new life form using this new substance!" Said Mephisto.

At this, Shiro abruptly stood from his seat in shock. "What!? Mephisto, you know we're not permitted to do such things without permission from the higher ups!" Shouted Shiro. Mephisto only returned one of his famous grins back at Shiro.

"Oh but we did have permission from the high ups, so now I'm asking all of you to work together in creating a new life form. When you've come up with a successful match, notify me immediately before further progress. You are dismissed". And with that, everyone stood up and left, some chatting about what they'll start with. Shiro was the last one still in the office, he wanted to ask Mephisto something and knew that depending on what it was about, it was best to speak along.

"Mephisto, may I ask why the higher ups want to create a new life form? Besides the fact that they want to see if they can created something new" Spoke Shiro. Mephisto's grin widen.

"Ah Shiro, you're always good at spotting things that others cannot. It's simple really; the Vatican wants to create a weapon". Said Mephisto.

"A weapon!? Why?" Shouted Shiro, flabbergasted by what he'd just heard.

"That my friend, I do not know" Replied Mephisto, his grin still plastered on his face.

Shiro sighed but nodded and left the office. He now had to join the group and work out who's doing what with the assignment they were given. When Shiro entered the lab he joined the group which were huddled around a table and discussing what their plan was. "Alright" Started Yuri. "Chase and Alice, you two will be working with Jordan and Mike with the DNA and species. The four of you will be thinking up of other DNA to join with the unknown substance and adding the number of Chromosomes and see if it works. While Shiro and I try and break down a small sample of the substance and see what we can use to help with the new life form while Maoi continues the research on the unknown substance. Everyone got that?" Everyone nodded their heads and split off to start their work.

**~1year later~ **

It's been a year and still no luck with the project. Chase, Alice, Jordan and Mike had no luck coming up with the type of specie we'd use with the combining of the unknown substance. The reason was because no matter what they combined, the number of Chromosomes didn't match and therefore, resulted in a fail. There theory was that they'd combine the DNA of a human with a lab created Chromosome in order for the project to withstand the unknown substance and survive but all projects failed.

Shiro was becoming stressful, they'd tried and tried and some were about to give up, there was just nothing they could use for it to work. But during the times he'd stay up late in the lab working, the times when he'd be with Yuri trying to figure out what Chromosomes to use, he'd feel like he was missing something, like the answer was right there in front of him and he was just using it wrong, and it bugged him greatly. He told Yuri and she replied with "When you get into a tight place and everything goes against you, till is seems as though you could not hang on a minute longer, never give up then, for that is just the place and time that the tide will turn". And Shiro stuck with those words.

He didn't know why, maybe it was the only bit of hope he had, after all, most of their group had given up and now all that remained of the group was him, Yuri, Chase, Maoi and Jordan. The only reason Maoi hasn't given up is because she's still fascinated with the unknown substance, the reason for Jordan and Chase are unknown and Yuri, well, she hangs on till the very end till there's no hope left. And the reason for Shiro was a quote that was said to him by Yuri, and Shiro felt a bit stupid for believing in some quote made up by someone to make people continue on something hopeless.

Shiro, along with Yuri were spending another all nighter at the Vatican headquarters. It was past midnight and were currently taking a break in the Food Court, watching TV. For the past 4 months, the two of them have been spending nearly all of their time in the lab, along with Mephisto who too, has a lot of all nighters at the Vatican. Shiro wonders how he does it. When Shiro started with the all nighters he sees Mephisto in his office, wide awake. Then in the mornings, when Shiro is normally falling asleep at his desk, he sees Mephisto all bright and cheery like he'd had a long good night's rest. Shiro sometimes wonders if he sleeps at all.

There was nothing interesting on TV at the moment and Shiro and Yuri were currently watching Inuyasha out of boredom while having something to eat. As Shiro watched the main character fight, he slightly zoned out and was now thinking about the project. _'It has to be human, but because of the unknown Chromosome and the mutation, the human Chromosome will need to combine in order to survive, not only that but the number of Chromosomes must be a match in number. But where are we going to find a match?' _At this his eyes widen and he stood up abruptly from his seat, startling Yuri.

"Shiro? What's wrong?" She asked curiously. Shiro immediately began running to the lab to test out his new theory with Yuri behind him. When they got to the lab, Shiro began looking through the document on the board about the unknown substance, taking in every detail, then going onto one of the computers and began typing. Yuri came up behind him with a puzzled look. "Shiro, what are you doing?" She asked.

"What if we're looking at this the wrong way, what if the mutation and the unknown Chromosome aren't at all that dangerous". Said Shiro, never taking his eyes of the screen.

"What do you mean?" Asked Yuri.

"What if we don't have to combine the human Chromosome" Said Shiro.

Yuri stared at Shiro in awe. She'd never thought of it like that, but it was too risky. "I understand but what if something happened and it failed?" Said Yuri.

Shiro had finished typing in the data into the computer and was now loading. After about a minute, which to Shiro felt like an hour, the computer screen came up with one simple word: complete. Meaning that the combination is possible. A smile began to form on Shiro's face and Yuri's looked to be growing bigger every second, her eyes lighting up with happiness. They printed off the data and raced to Mephisto's office, not bothering to knock. They barged in and ran up to his desk, there smiles never faltering. Mephisto looked surprised by the sudden burst but was interrupted when Shiro planted a couple of papers in front of him. "We've finally found a success" Said Shiro.

At this Mephisto smiled. One whole year it took and they finally found a way to make the project possible. He took hold of the papers on his desk and read through them and was surprised at the results. "Just human?" He asked in amazement. He, like many other workers, thought that if combined with a human's DNA that it wouldn't survive, but was proved wrong.

"Well done, both of you. I'll report this to the high ups, you may go home now". Said Mephisto with an actual smile on his face. Both Shiro and Yuri nodded their heads happily and ran out of the office to grab their stuff, go home and have a good night's rest.

**~Next Day~**

It was in the afternoon when Shiro had arrived to work, Yuri was there earlier then Shiro but didn't worry. He deserved the rest. He was told that there was a meeting again and to head over there.

**~At the meeting~ **

"At last! Thanks to Shiro and Yuri for their persistence, we can continue the project". Said Mephisto, slightly eyeing those that gave up quickly. "Now, I received word from the higher ups saying that we can continue. The only problem is that someone is going to have to carry the child". Said Mephisto darkly, his eyes narrowing as if daring those to back down. One of the guys, Mike shouted over the murmurs.

"Are you serious!? Isn't there a way to create the womb outside?" Said Mike, obviously not comfortable with the idea, but then again so were the women.

"I'm afraid not, my friend" Said Mephisto, kneeling on his elbows on the table.

Yuri then spoke up. "If you don't mind, I'll like to volunteer"**(2)**. The room went dead quiet, and Shiro stared at Yuri in complete shock, he didn't think she'd volunteer to do such a thing. Mephisto grinned devilishly at Yuri.

"You may, but for this to work, we'll have to add the DNA to your egg at the right time. But as a bonus for you carrying the child, you get to pick out the genes for the child". Yuri nodded in agreement.

"Excellent. Well, the meeting is over, Shiro will you come with me in taking Yuri to get the DNA ready, you too Maoi". Both Shiro and Maoi nodded and followed Mephisto and Yuri to the lab.

**Sorry for the time skip but I honestly couldn't be bothered with writing it all out. (1) Lets just pretend that it's possible ;). (2) well, Yuri dies giving birth so in a way, I'm trying to stick as close as I can to the anime. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, leave a comment for me please **


	3. Fond

**I know I'm updating quickly and that I have other stories I need to finish but I have inspiration for this story. The reason I haven't updated some of my earlier stories is because I know what's going to happen but I don't know how to write it out. **

It's been three weeks since Yuri agreed to carry the child. It's taken a toll on her health, everyone is trying to pursue her to stay at home and rest but as stubborn as she is, she's refuses and comes to work still. Which in Shiro's opinion isn't a bad thing seeing as the child is growing unusually fast. So to be extra cautious, it'd be best if Yuri remained at work so that everyone can keep an eye out for her and look after her and her unborn child. After all, she can't go to the local hospital and she lives at home alone and to top it off, she lives a good hour and a half away from the Vatican. Mephisto even pursued Yuri to go home with a friend, just to be on the safe side.

There were times when some of us would have to pursue Yuri to take a seat and rest because she'd be straining herself trying to get up the stairs or she'd be spending late hours at the Vatican and her friend, Maoi, would have to drag her to the car and take her home to get some rest.

Every time Shiro saw Yuri being stubborn, he'd sigh to himself and go over to try and convince her to take it easy. Sometimes Shiro wondered what was going through her head. She was the only one that was brave enough to volunteer to carry the child and yet she doesn't even take it easy, not even a bit. Shiro sometimes wondered if she tried to put on a tough act, to make others seem like she's okay so that they don't have to worry about her. And if that was the case, Shiro would've marched over to her and hit her up-side the head for being afraid to ask for help. After all, this isn't your ordinary pregnancy.

**~1 week ago, after the meeting~**

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Yuri?" Asked Mephisto, his grin still plastered on his face.

"I'm sure" Said Yuri, nodding her head.

"Positive? There's a high chance that the birth of the child will kill you" Said Mephisto.

"Mephisto! There's no way you can allow Yuri to go through with this if there's even the slightest chance she'll die!" Shout Shiro in shock.

"No, it's fine. I'll still go through with it" Said Yuri casually.

"Yuri!" Shout Shiro.

Yuri glared at Shiro, silencing him. "I said I'll go through with it and that's finally. Besides, no one else is gain enough to volunteer" Said Yuri.

**~End of flash back~**

Shiro was still worried to the bone about Yuri. He admired her bravery he'll admit that, but still. This could kill her and judging by how she looked now, she looks as if she could collapse at any given moment.

Shiro sighed heavily. Today had been stressful, Mephisto had assigned him to check Yuri and the unborn child everyday to see if both were healthy. On top of that Yuri just had to be stubborn, when Shiro had told her that the unnatural growth rate of the unborn child was affecting her, she wouldn't accept the fact that she MUST take it easy from now on.

Shiro was currently walking to Yuri's room to check up on her and her unborn child. Ever since discovering that Yuri's health was slowly getting worse, Mephisto organized a room where she can rest during work. To be honest, he thought that the unknown substance might be the cause of her poor health but then again, it might be the unborn child, which brings Shiro to the next big thing he'd been thinking about: What were they going to do with the child if it turned out to be a failure? Would they have to kill it? Would they let it grow up and see if there's still hope? Or would they lock it up in a dark room and leave it there? He didn't know and to be honest, didn't want to know.

Shiro had reached Yuri's room and knocked on the door before entering. Shiro was a bit stunned by how much Yuri's appearance had changed. Just yesterday she looked only a bit pale and that was it. Now she looked even paler and had dark marks under her eyes.

When Yuri caught sight of Shiro she gave him a kind smile. Shiro stared back at Yuri for a while, still a bit surprised at the sudden change of behaviour. Shiro, finally breaking eye contact, walked over to Yuri and sat in the chair beside her bed. "Good Evening, Yuri. How are we feeling today?" Asked Shiro, returning her kind smile.

"Okay, early this morning I wasn't able to keep my food down though" Said Yuri, her smile turning into a frown. "I'm just worried about the baby, I want it to survive" Said Yuri.

"Don't worry. As long as we're here by your side, we'll make sure both of you survive" Said Shiro. Trying his best to reassure Yuri.

Yuri's smile appeared on her face once again, happy to know that her friends and workers are by her side. "Hold out you arm for me" Said Shiro, taking out a syringe from his breast pocket on his lab coat. Yuri hesitated for a few seconds before responding, stretching out her arm towards Shiro so that he can get a blood sample. When he was done, he got up and headed towards the door.

"In the morning, I'll come by and do a quick check up before taking you to another room to take an ultrasound" Said Shiro. Yuri stared at Shiro in surprise.

"An ultrasound? Isn't it a bit too early for an ultrasound?" Asked Yuri curiously.

Shiro nodded. "It would be for a normal child, but the rate that baby is growing it'll probably be due in a couple of weeks" Said Shiro while gazing down at Yuri's womb. Yuri nodded and laid back down on her bed, and with that Shiro turned off the light to her room and left. Allowing Yuri to get some rest.

**~Next Day~**

Today's the day Shiro would take Yuri to get an ultrasound. Truthfully he was a bit excited. After all, they'd get to see a rough image of what the baby looks like so far and get an understanding of what to do when it's born. Surprisingly, Yuri seemed calm. She didn't seem nervous, worried or excited.

When they reached the room, Jason** (1)** directed Yuri into the room and went through with everyone how the ultrasound works and will be giving us information about the image. Besides for Shiro, Mephisto and Maoi were also in the room, waiting patiently to see the ultrasound image of the unborn child.

As Jason was scanning **(2) **Yuri's womb, everyone stared at the image on the screen. It looked human but nobody could tell because of how fuzzy looking the image was. "Interesting" Said Jason, still staring at the screening in amazement. "Well, what is it?" spoke Maoi, clearly impatient.

"The child, it's human but...It appears to have a tail?" Said Jason, wondering if what he was seeing on the screen was a tail or not. "A tail?" Spoke Mephisto, clearly fascinated by what the unborn child has. "Yes…It appears to be" Replied Jason. "Besides the…tail, is the child alright?" Asked Shiro.

"As far as I can tell, yes. There doesn't seem to be anything to worry about" He said with a smile, finally looking away from the screen. "That's good to hear" Said Mephisto, grinning. Shiro glanced over at Yuri and noticed that she looked very happy to hear that her child will be alright. Shiro smiled at her but it quickly vanished.

Yuri was becoming very fond of the unborn child and if the Vatican want to use the child as a weapon then there's a high chance that they won't allow her to look keep him. This will devastate her greatly. Just thinking about Yuri's saddened expression when she finds out, when they take her child away, it pained Shiro to think about it. But knew that it was best to not tell Yuri and pretend that he never knew. If he told her that, then there's a chance that she'll go against everything she, and the others worked for.

'_Women…' _Thought Shiro while sighing. It wasn't meant to be in a bad way, just that he realised how protective mothers can be to their children, even though this whole thing is an experiment. As Shiro helped Yuri get back to her room and settle down he spoke up. "You sure you want to give away the child so easily? Over the past week, you seem to be getting pretty attached" Said Shiro with a soft concerned voice. Yuri smiled slightly up at Shiro. "I know. To be truthful, I am getting too attached, I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. But there's no turning back now, I can't keep him, especially seeing as he's got some unknown substance in his DNA" Said Yuri sadly.

Shiro stood there for a couple of seconds, gazing at Yuri's saddened look before sighing and heading towards the door. "Good night, Yuri. Get some rest" And with that, Shiro turned the lights off and exited the room.

**Sorry if the chapter is boring, I'll try and make the next chapter more interesting. (1) When I was thinking of a name the first thing that came to mind was the son that died from the game Heavy Rain, where at the start his father calls out to him and I just decided to go with his name. (2) I didn't know what you'd call it so I just typed scanning **


	4. New life

**A special Thank you to Bluebird42 for helping me with this chapter. I apologize for near the end because It may seem a bit rushed, but I didn't mean it to be like that. Anyway, enjoy!**

**~Three days later~**

It's only been three days since the ultrasound, and Yuri's condition has worsened. It's gotten up to the point now that she has to remain at the Vatican and have someone stay there with her in case of an emergency. She can barely take two steps without having painful cramps, she's been getting paler as well, and she's been sleeping a lot too. Whenever one of the workers delivered food to her room, they'd have to wake her up and stay with her to make sure she eats all of the food, even if she says she's not hungry.

It's amazing how fast the growth rate of the unborn child is, and Shiro sometimes wondered that if the child grows this fast, then he won't be much of a weapon if he doesn't have a long life span. In that case Shiro, and all the workers, hope it lives a long life.

Shiro was now currently heading towards Mephisto's office to pick up his son, Yukio. It's his first day working at the Vatican and because Shiro had some free time, he volunteered to show Yukio around. Yukio is the youngest to ever work here at the Vatican, ever since he was 7, he'd study hard, saying that one day he'd work by Shiro's side. And now here he is, his first day here. Originally, he'd have to go to University for a couple of years, study more than 3 subjects and get an OP from 1-5. But because of the small amount of workers at the Vatican, Mephisto managed to persuade the Higher ups into letting Yukio work here when he reached the age of 15. But, as a requirement, Yukio must study as much as possible and choose subjects in school that would assist him with the type of work done in the Vatican.

Mephisto was even kind enough to allow Yukio to come to the Vatican during the weekends or Holidays to watch Shiro work. And now, 8 years later, Yukio has finally reached his dream in working here. Yukio actually finished all the work last year, and is now studying to become a Doctor, so that if anything happened at the Vatican, Yukio could help out, which is another reason why the High Ups allowed Yukio to work here at a young age. They only have one doctor and that's Jason.

As Shiro approached Mephisto's office, he knocked three times before entering. When he entered, he saw Yukio sitting down in the chair at Mephisto's desk, reading a book on 'Poison's and how to treat them'. "Good morning Mephisto, morning Yukio" Said Shiro as he closed the door behind him. Yukio looked up from his book and smiled at Shiro. "Morning Dad" He said.

"My, your son is quite the book worm, Shiro. We need more people that learn from reading than experience here. Too many people die here without proper knowledge" Said Mephisto casually. What Mephisto said was true. Too many of their new workers got bored from reading big books that had all the information in them and said that they learn faster from experience. Although it's true that you learn faster from experience than spending weeks reading. But because this isn't your average lab, injures were very common. So after a couple of ignorance-related deaths, those that refused to read the required material were fired; which, to Shiro, is great rule that should've been enforced a long time ago.

"You ready?" Asked Shiro. Yukio nodded his head, closed his book and got up and walked to Shiro.

"Oh, one more thing before you go" Called Mephisto. Shiro blinked a few times.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Yukio will be helping with the experiment; it'll be simple for him to start off with and will give him a small understanding of what we do here" Replied Mephisto with a big grin. Shiro was about to object but quickly closed his mouth. He was right; it would be the easiest thing to start off with, and Shiro wouldn't be able to live with himself if Yukio ever died while working on more difficult work. With this, Shiro can guarantee his safety. So, he nodded his head in agreement and left the office.

As Shiro was showing Yukio around the Vatican, Yukio spoke up with curiosity. "So, what's this experiment Mephisto spoke of?" Shiro sighed. Of course Mephisto wouldn't explain to him about it. Shiro slowed down his pace so that they could talk for a bit longer before reaching their destination. "A couple of years ago, some robots were sent to the planets of our Solar System to investigate the planets grounds. Last year on Pluto, they found an unusual substance, the robot collected it and sent it back to base so that we can examine it. When it returned to our base, one of our workers, Maoi, was ordered to examine the unknown substance. What she found left us many questions about life in space". Said Shiro seriously.

"What did she find?" Questioned Yukio, his curiosity getting stronger.

"It's DNA is different; its chromosomes are different to anything we've ever seen. There were three that stood out. One chromosome that was for blue fire, another was an unknown organism, and the last one was some form of mutation". Yukio stared at his father, wide eyed. If an ordinary person were to hear of this they probably wouldn't think much of it; saying that it's from another planet, of course it'd be different. But to those at the Vatican, it was astonishing. A planet as far away as Pluto to have evidence of life on it was unthinkable. Pluto consists of ice and its atmosphere is made up of nitrogen. No one thought it was possible for there to be any life forms there.

"The experiment is a test to see if they can combine the unknown substance with an unborn child. Yuri, one of our workers here, volunteered to carry the child. It hasn't even been a week and the child is nearly due, its growth rate is incredibly fast. But unfortunately, Yuri's health is slowly getting worse and worse. There's a chance she might not make it after the birth". Said Shiro, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I see, I'm sorry" Apologized Yukio, feeling sad himself for the fact that a close friend of his dad might die. "Why are you apologizing?" Asked Shiro, surprised by it.

"For Yuri, I know that if she dies you'll be upset" Replied Yukio, frowning. Shiro smiled at his son's kindness and ruffled his hair. "No need to worry about me, yes I'd be sad by her death and so would everyone else, but she was the only one brave enough to make this experiment a reality". Replied Shiro with a smile.

The last place Shiro decided to show Yukio was Yuri's room. The reason was because it regarded the experiment and he thought it would be best to show Yukio the Vatican and Yuri last so that they had the rest of the day to answer whatever questions Yukio had and they'd be able to watch over Yuri while doing so.

"What's this room?" Asked Yukio, standing in front of the door that leads to Yuri's room.

"This is Yuri's room, she's currently in a weak state and is more likely asleep so we'll be very quiet, okay?" Yukio nodded and followed after his dad as they entered the room. The room was fairly dark, but the two were still able to see well inside. At the back of the room, lying on a bed was a young woman who looked to be in her early 20's. She was sickly pale and had dark marks under her eyes. She had long, curly brown hair. What caught Yukio's attention was her womb, it was large. It was a bit bigger then what a normal womb would look like in Yukio's opinion.

Next to Yuri's bed were some chairs and a coffee table. Shiro and Yukio headed over to the chairs and sat down; Yukio not taking his eyes off of the poor woman. "So, do you have any questions?" Asked Shiro. Yukio, tearing his gaze away from the sleeping form looked over at his dad. "I'd like to know a bit more about this experiment" Responded Yukio. Shiro nodded and began explaining in full detail about the experiment.

Later on, a man walked in with a tray of food and a glass of water. "Ah, Jason, this is my son Yukio, it's his first day working here, he'll be helping us with the experiment too" Spoke Shiro with a smile as he stood up to help the man named Jason. "Yukio, huh? Shiro spoke a lot about you; you're pretty young to be working here, though" He said, placing the food tray on the coffee table.

"Yes, but the Higher Ups allowed me as long as I completed all the work they gave me. I'm also trying to fit in some study to become a Doctor."

"Really? Nice to see that there are teenagers out there that want to study so much" He said with a chuckle. "Ah Shiro, give me hand with Yuri will you." Shiro nodded and proceeded to Yuri's side and began to nudge her gently. "Yuri, Yuri it's time to eat" Said Shiro, slightly raising his voice in the hopes of waking her up. Dark blue eyes slowly fluttered open and gazed up at Shiro. After a few moments Yuri smiled up at Shiro as he helped her up into a sitting position in her bed. "Good morning Shiro, Jason…And who's this?" She asked gazing at Yukio, still half asleep.

"This is my son, Yukio, it's his first day here" Replied Shiro, patting Yukio's shoulder.

"Oh, I see. It's nice to meet you, I'm Yuri" She replied softly, smiling.

"Here's your lunch Yuri, eat up" Said Jason, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her eat slowly. About 10 minutes later, Yuri had finally finished eating. "Hold out your arm for me please" Said Jason as he pulled out a syringe out of his breast pocket from his lab coat. Yuri obeyed and Jason took a blood sample from her again to make sure all was good. "I'll see you at 7 to bring you dinner, see ya" Said Jason waving his hand slightly as he left.

"So dad, what is it we'll be doing?" Asked Yukio as Yuri laid back down in bed and closed her eyes.

"Well, for now we'll be looking after Yuri, making sure she's alright. Because today's my shift, we'll be here all night till tomorrow" Responded Shiro, sitting back down in the chair and looking out the window. Yukio nodded and sat down as well, pulling out his book and continued reading his book.

**~Later that night 10:07pm~**

Yukio was asleep in his chair opposite of Shiro in Yuri's room. They'd decided to take shifts seeing as Yukio's only way of getting home was for Shiro to drive them, and seeing as he didn't bring his wallet, he couldn't catch a taxi or bus home either. But it didn't matter seeing as now that he's working with the Vatican, he'd expect a lot of over-nights here.

As Shiro was slowly falling asleep, Yuri had suddenly gasped and sat up abruptly from here bed, a hand pressed on her womb. The sudden action woke Shiro and he automatically jumped up from his seat and ran to Yuri's side, which woke Yukio as well. "I think its coming" Said Yuri while gasping in pain. Shiro's eyes widened and he immediately took action. "Yukio, stay here and help Yuri while I go get Mephisto!" Shouted Shiro as he ran out the door.

Shiro would normally go get Jason but he wasn't here tonight, so Mephisto was the only person he could go to. When Shiro saw the office come into view he didn't bother to knock, he simply burst in and ran to his desk. Mephisto stared at Shiro is surprise by the sudden intrusion but knew that something was wrong because he stood up when Shiro busted in. "It's coming" Said Shiro as he panted. No sooner after hearing those words, Mephisto picked up his phone and made a call, probably to Jason, thought Shiro.

A couple of minutes later Jason ran into Yuri's room, taking control. "Shiro, in my office there's a large green bag, I want you to get that for me, now! Yukio, look around the room for some towels!" They all nodded and ran off to do what they were told. Mephisto on the other hand just stood there and watched the entire action take place.

**~2 hours later~**

After helping Jason get his equipment Shiro, Yukio and Mephisto were currently waiting outside the room. Shiro was getting impatient as he waited and waited, while Mephisto just stood there, whistling. Shiro knew not to get angry, knowing that even in the most critical situations Mephisto would always try to entertain himself, whether it was annoying someone or pulling pranks. And right now, Shiro was trying so hard not to fall for the man's tricks.

The door to Yuri's room opened and Jason walked out with a slight smile on his face. The three of them hurried in and stood by Yuri's bedside to make sure she was alright. In her hands was a healthy baby. The baby had navy blue hair and pale skin. "It's a boy" Said Yuri in a soft voice that was close to a whisper. "I'll name him Rin" She said with a smile.

"Rin" Said Shiro before smiling. Yuri then began to slowly close her eyes. It was only until a few seconds later Shiro realized that Yuri's chest wasn't moving at all. "Yuri?" He asked, slightly shaking her shoulders. "Yuri!" He this time shouted, still getting no response. Jason, hearing Shiro shout, raced over to Yuri and began feeling for her pulse. After a few seconds, he shook his head. Her body had undergone a large amount of stress. Her body was weak and carrying the child with an extreme growth rate damaged her body, giving birth would've completely drained her of her energy. Trying to save her would be a futile attempt.

Mephisto took Rin into his arms as Jason covered up Yuri's body with her bed sheet. Shiro sighed, knowing that he can't mourn over her death for ever and can do that at her funeral, but right now they had a baby to deal with. "So, what do we do with Rin" Asked Shiro, looking over at Mephisto who was holding the baby gingerly. "Well, I'll get one of our workers helping in the experiment to come over and look after him while I make a phone call to the Higher Ups" He said.

The baby let out a small yawn and shifted in the blanket it was in, that was when Shiro noticed a small navy coloured tuff come out of the blanket. "What the…" Said Shiro, walking closer to see what it was. Mephisto, noticing the tuff as well, gently placed Rin on the side of the bed and unwrapped the blanked he was in and lifted him up. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, he has a tail" said Jason casually. After a few moments of staring at the tail, Mephisto placed Rin back into his blanket and wrapped him up again.

"To be honest, I though the baby would have more than just a tail" Said Shiro. Jason and Yukio nodded. The DNA that was combined to make Rin had a mutated chromosome, so it was odd for Rin to look nearly normal.

A few hours later, Alice walked into the office and stared at Rin, who Shiro was currently nursing. The reason they chose Alice was because she was not only the only female helping with the experiment that had free time, but Alice also wanted to be a mother. Because Yuri is gone, they needed someone that actually wants to look after him, someone that will treat him kindly and look after him like a mother would. So, it was decided that Alice and Shiro would take shifts in looking after Rin for 12 hours each. And if any other workers were there, they were allowed to lend a hand if needed.

As Alice began nursing Rin gently, singing to him when he started to cry, Mephisto made his phone call to the Higher Ups, giving them the information about tonight's events while Shiro and Yukio drove home to get some sleep.

**I've seen many fanfics where they write the actual scene of the character giving birth and to me, its just awkward. So I left it out because I do not want to write it. **


End file.
